Invasion of the Voidborn
by Mixcel.ExRay
Summary: Set in a timeline where the destruction of the "League" is imminent and the forces of the void are already on the verge of a full invasion. The story provides a series of events while capturing the essence of the old lore itself to grant an acceptable piece to cover up for the blank history records while transitioning to the new lore.
1. Prologue: Malefic Visions

**Prologue: Malefic Visions**

"When I peeked into the void, I saw... unspeakable things. Beings that knew only destruction and evolution, a scenery that continued to defy all reason. It was the first time I felt disgusted and horrified at the same time. I wished to pull away but like any other vision, I wasn't able to. This time, though... was different." A distressed Malzahar begins writing.

"My consciousness was plucked out from my body and was allowed to experience the loomy soil that grotesque plants take root. Monsters arriving one after another, feeding... mostly on each other. It was utter chaos. I began to wonder why and how it thrived for so long, there were old buildings, as if there was an ancient civilization that once existed there, destroyed by who knows who- or what. There were markings very similar to those of Shurima and Icathia. Surrounding the ruins, I could feel noble presences watching me from a distance, gazes that could probably pierce my spirit if they wanted to. How can such creatures exist in such a world? With that thought in mind, there had to be a ruler, a higher being capable of keeping them in check and that world stable. Then a voice reached out to me and said: 'I applaud your theory!' I could hear him in my mind. A voice so clear that it seemed as if it did not come from anything in the Void. 'You interest me. I shall give you power in exchange for your life.' He said.

Nobody would be crazy enough to take that offer... But I did. What was mere seconds in the ruins of Icathia was weeks in that place where calling it "Hell" would be an understatement. Days of being terrified of the nightmares and the creatures lurking in the Void, hours of malevolent torment, days of running and hiding... Resistance was futile.

I was corrupted by the voice that repeatedly resounded in my head... or did I allow myself to be corrupted, I cannot remember... That same voice urged me to participate in an arena called the League of Legends. I was no longer who I used to be.

Filled with confusion as to what was in store for my new life, expanded knowledge of the Void and a new set of abilities that felt like I've had them for decades, I ventured forth.

I have been continually perplexed as to my condition since I've been feeling that at times, my consciousness is not my own, and at times, I am rather free. I doubt the source of my emotions as if they are not mine but that of the consciousness of the Void within me.

I joined the League in hopes of finding out about my purpose and about what the owner of that voice was scheming. However, it has been nearly 7 years and still I've found nothing him... Only that his presence continues to haunt me to this day. Is this his doing?

In the Summoner's rift, there exists a makeshift of a legendary Voidborn that roams the seas of Valoran, Baron Nashor as they call him but his real name is Ghal'Sor, of the VenomSpitters Race, a serpentine family known to venture deep within the acidic pits of the void. The Baron we see in the Rift is a makeshift of a mutated VenomSpitter that we now hear in legends. But Baron is a fitting title so I'll leave it as it is.

When I first joined the League, I came across a gigantic beast... Intelligent, fierce, powerful... A voidborn unlike those of his own race called the Devourers, deserving of his title: The Terror of the Void, Cho'Gath. I found out that summoners from Icathia have been opening rifts fron the Void to summon creatures from there, an act supposed to be taboo. Who am I to say? I was not someone who followed rules back in the day. I began to wonder if it was really their efforts that allowed them to take control of those rifts... Or if they were simply allowed to take control.

Due to his power and fierceness, Cho'Gath was forced to join the League and only exists in this dimension once battles begin until they end. Several occasions however, Cho'Gath had been summoned for "other" purposes I prefer not to explain... *Cough* Media *Cough*." Malzahar continued with his musings.

"I've fought alongside and against Cho'Gath numerous times. Summoners have grown fond of him and his powers. But I feared that using him frequently would weaken the barriers between dimensions. After 6 years, I now see the fruition of that fear.

Through the years, Voidborn, without the summoning have been found all around Valoran.

Shortly after my registration to the League, another Voidborn joined, Kog'Maw, a young one from a race called the VileSpitters, the same family as that of Baron Nashor. Unlike Cho'Gath, his presence is permanent. The moment we met, I found him to be interesting... Ignorant... But interesting. I grew fond of him as if he was my pet and until this day, I see him as family.

Undoubtedly, the owner of that voice that changed me ordered him to find me, but it was my choice to take care of him... Both to nurture and study him, or was it?

Then I heard of a monster with scything claws that scoured the jungles of Valoran and devoured prey in it's path for the sake of evolution, Kha'Zix, of the Morphers race. He is an impatient Voidborn proud of his abilities but respects only one Champion, the Pridestalker, Rengar. I could say that the best fights I've been into were when those two were on opposite sides. Fascinating but terrifying to behold.

Then reports came of an invasion in the ruins of Icathia. Every guard stationed there disappeared. Shortly after, a gigantic Voidborn with three tentacles attached to a giant eye peacefully requested to join the League, Vel'Koz of the Seekers race. The institute was baffled and so was I as to how intelligent he was. Albeit his short temper and his obsessive passion for knowledge, he has been a very destructive arsenal in the League. I strongly prefer not to go against him.

However, perhaps the most terrifying of them all is she who roams the sands of Shurima. The Queen of the Burrowers race, the Void Burrower, Rek'Sai. Next to Nocturne, she instills fear the most. One thing to note is that she is the only one from the current Voidborn Champions who does not seemingly speak our language. I highly doubt it. I've recently found out that she does not get along with anyone. Though Kog'Maw is brave enough (or stupid enough) to approach her at times.

There was one time when Kog'Maw approached one of her tunnels and Rek'Sai suddenly jumped out and roared at the little fellow who stumbled and landed on his tail... Laughing while clapping his tiny arms.

I could not help myself but laugh at the scene as Rek'Sai grabbed Kog'Maw's tail, lifted him up in the air and began tossing him up and down.

It amazed me the whole time seeing Kog'Maw giggling so much to his amusement... Contrary to the signs that befall Valoran...

The resurrection of Azir and the reckoning of the Legacy of Shurima, The Battle Mistress, Sivir. I should have known of her lineage, she will be trouble.

One begins to wonder how the Ruins of Shurima became... Ruins. Why was Azir, with all his power, entombed and destined to rise again?

Coincidence? No such thing. Less than 7 years ago, I spread the news of the Void into the streets of Piltover, Bandle City, Bilgewater and even Zaun... I've developed numerous followers since then, but time and time again, that nuisance, Kassadin rebukes me ever so violently! Appearing from those rifts, apparently an ability brought about by tapping into the void! Why should the public be kept blind from what is obviously at hand? Why should we not bow down to the future rulers of Valoran? The owner of the voice is absolute. He will come soon. Which begs the question: 'How much of what Kassadin is doing is of his own will?' I do not know.

Kassadin calls me a coward but he shares the same essence as me. He fights it while I accept it. One day after his intrusions, a strangely uncontrollable rage overcame me that I sought to shut him down for good. I took his most precious treasure, his daughter... and sought to sacrifice her to the Void. An enraged Kassadin appeared and did all he could to save her but his actions caused something worse to happen. The woman was sucked into the Void... Alive. I can't imagine the fate that had befallen her... But one thing was for sure, just like me and Kassadin, although he rejects the idea, her fate was determined by the will of the Void.

The incident left a bad taste in my soul. Honestly, I still can't fully understand why I did such a thing. It was then that I realized, I am merely a pawn in this grand scheme of an unknown being.

I eventually gave up trying to spread the word until one day 3 years ago, Ryze, a bald mage covered with arcane markings on his blue skin, carrying a large book of spells in his hand and a huge ancient scroll on his back, a scroll I have once seen in my visions, visited my abode.

He was already renowned even before I joined the League. His knowledge outweighs mine, arguably anyone else's. His interest on my abilities as well as my link to the Void continues to amaze me.

Though there were so many times we've discussed matters concerning the Void, what he said one day continues to haunt me.

He said: 'Be wary, prophet... For you are conscious only because that voice allows you to be. The moment you have fulfilled your purpose... I fear that you will no longer be free.'

I understood his words. I felt it in my heart that he was right. Those events I've mentioned before were proof enough. However, this is a curse I have to live with. Ryze understood that. It must be the reason why he approached me, judging by the fact that he is experiencing a similar situation with that scroll of his.

Admittedly, part of me has grown fond of the way things are...

But none of that matters now... They have come... He will be coming soon." Malzahar ended his ramblings.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Good day Summoners and League of Legends Fans,

I am ExRay and this is my first post here and at the same time, my first FanFic novel section attempt published on the net.

This story revolves around the Shuriman-Voidian Legends. I will be introducing new Characters heavily based on the data open to us, as well as in depth material of the Champions we have come to know in the previous years.

New Characters will include 2 more from the Void (Not limited to this number). Hint: both were mentioned in the Prologue.

My sources include the Journal of Justice, the Did You Know series by RedMercy (Please Check out his channel on Youtube, he's laid out a lot of interesting things about League of Legends Lore.), the Judgments, as well as Champion Lore and Champion Taunts/Jokes/Champion Interactions.

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction and not canon. Anything written here and thereafter are and will be for entertainment purposes and not to deface or damage any property owned by Riot and the League of Legends Franchise.

I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next installments.

Thank you and God bless.

-ExRay

# InvasionOfTheVoidborn


	2. Chapter 1: Massacre

*Azir climbs up the stairs of a tower with Shuriman markings covering the walls. He views them as he speaks loudly as if talking to the walls themselves.*

"It has been more than a year since I have been  
resurrected and about the same amount of time that I joined the League. The world has become more chaotic than how it once was in my time...

But in the Fields of Justice, I have found hope in the darkness. Warriors who have principles that aim for the betterment of the world, the youth with so much potential for greatness... However, there are also those whose hearts are wicked and vile... This world as they know it... Inevitable it's destruction will be.

I fear for the future that I have been charged with. But I fear most for the present that I have awoken to. I must see to it that Sivir upholds my legacy... No matter how bleak it may seem.

For I know... Soon... Things will start to end once more." Azir says as he reaches the top of one of the towers in the Shuriman Ruins.

*Deep within the deserts of Shurima, Renekton is running from something.*

*Haah* *Gaah* *Graaah!* "Show yourself wretched worm!" Renekton taunts the beast.

*The sands tremble as distorting electricity spark from huge protruding fins.*

"This is my territory! You are not welcome here. Leave or I will cut you into pieces!" Renekton rages on.

*Kraaaaaaaaaaaakh*

*The creature lets out a terrifying scream and begins to move toward Renekton at high speed*

"Hmph! Come at me then!" *Graaagh!* He shouts showing intense courage.

*Renekton surrounds himself with dark energies and conjures up his rage. He rushes forward to clash with the creature readying his large curved blade to strike it down.*

"DIE!" He screams violently

*The creature unborrows and reveals itself to be a gigantic monster twice the size of Renekton even in his Dominus state.*

*khaaaaaakh!* Rek'Sai charges onward.

*Renekton and Rek'Sai clash in the middle of the desert, both evenly matched but Dominus state does not last and the situation looks dire for Renekton.*

*Graaaagh!* Renekton shouts with vigor.

*Renekton and Rek'Sai have inflicted grave wounds to each other but the reptilian butcher has been running empty for a while. He jumps back avoiding a tail attack from Rek'Sai.*

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" *Graaaaaagh!*

*Renekton reenters Dominus State as his wounds open fiercely. He's giving everything in the next attack as blood gushes from his wounds. They both charge for the final clash. Renekton makes a mighty swing with all his strength... But Rek'Sai catches his blade with her tail. She tosses the blade aside and grasps Renekton by his arms.*

*Klukululukuluk* "You are but one of the many sacrifices for Lord Zohr'Kai." Rek'Sai torments Renekton as if playing with his food.

Renekton: You... You can speak?

*Kraaaaaaaakh!*

*Rek'Sai furiously bites Renekton's neck... Such was the demise of The Butcher of the Sands*

In the temple of Azir...

Nasus: Brother... *A tear falls down Nasus's eye*

*Azir approaches Nasus and places his hand on Nasus's shoulderplate.*

Nasus: My lord...

Azir: It is time. The balance has shifted and this world will no longer be as it is.

*Deep within the Institute of War*

"Garen!" *Huff* "Where are you going?" Panting, Lux chases her brother charging in the Halls.

"To the headmaster! Renekton's body was found in the desert by a Demacian Caravan. I can't believe there haven't been any news from them. This is the only death since Urf, but unlike that time, there haven't been any announcements made, much less an investigation." Garen continues to walk at a fast pace.

*They arrive at a huge ornamental door*

"Headmaster!" Garen shouts as he opens the door only to see a scenery that made lux shiver in fear.

"Wh-what-" Lux is frozen in place.

*What they saw was a sight none in the League would expect. Summoners and Guards alike, members of the council, of the high magistrate, lifeless with voidlings and voidborn feeding on them. The headmaster floats in the air, hanging on a huge crooked blade pierced through his belly.*

"It seems we have uninvited guests." A familiar distorted voice echoes in the room.

The owner of the blade slowly removes it from the headmaster's body and speaks: "You are unlucky to witness such a thing. Or was it fate that brought you here at this exact moment?"

"Aatrox! What have you done?!" Garen rages and charges toward the Darkin Blade with a gigantic unsheathed blade of his own.

"G-Garen!" Lux says as she readies her wand and throws it to shield Garen from the voidborn attacking him.

*Aatrox meets Garen's swing with his own and the two duel.*

*Meanwhile, Lux casts spells of light against the voidlings and voidborn charging towards her.*

"Why did you do this, Monster?" Garen says as he and Aatrox exchange blows.

"The League has outlived it's purpose, as do it's Champions, as do you." Aatrox replies as he outmatches Garen and makes him stumble. He strikes from above but Garen blocks the attack leaving him locked in a kneeling position.

"Garen!" Lux prepares a spell to aid Garen but just when she was about to release it, two portals from both of her sides appear and a vertical wave of energy emits from each portal, disrupting her and saps her strength.

"This... This is..." Lux staggers as she falls to the ground.

A man wrapped in a shuriman attire hovers in front of Lux with eyes emitting strong blue light. "Perhaps this is the will of the void." The man speaks to the cringing girl.

"Malzahar... Ugh... Why?" Lux gives the man a violent glare as she tries to recover from the attack.

Malzahar surrounds Lux with his voidlings. "If you really want to know... Then talk is cheap. Let me show you." Malzahar sends tons of images into Lux's mind.

"You won't get away with this!" Garen threatens Aatrox even though he is being overpowered.

Aatrox laughs and says: "I highly doubt that... But I do not know about your sister though."

*Garen turns his head and sees Lux dazed in front of Malzahar, surrounded by voidlings.*

"Nooo!" Garen with all his might pushes Aatrox's blade aside and rises up to charge towards where Lux and Malzahar was.

The distance is short but it feels farther because of the voidlings in between.

*Raaaaaaaaaaaah!*

*Garen takes courage and uses his swordsmanship to quickly and effectively cleave through those that block his path. With a burst of speed he approaches Malzahar.*

"STOOOOP IT!" Garen screams as he jumps for the decisive strike.

*Malzahar breaks his mind connection with Lux and evades Garen's blade that now pierces the floor. The voidlings begin to jump at Lux.*

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Garen screams as his blade shines with a powerful aura. A giant blade appears from above and descends upon Lux and the voidlings. Before the blade reaches Lux, Garen charges and grabs her out of the way. The blade pierces the floor, emits a shockwave that smites the voidlings and creates a huge crater dividing Garen and Lux from Aatrox and Malzahar.

*Garen holds an unconscious Lux in his arms making sure that she's okay.*

"The League is no more! And all that will be left after all this is over... Is the Void." Malzahar said as he opened a portal behind him and Aatrox. The portal disappears right after they enter.

"Lux..." Garen holds lux close in his arms.


	3. Chapter 2: Arise!

"Hey! Ezreal here. It's been a few weeks since the League's... Abrupt disbandment. Things have changed a lot... And I mean a lot. Unlike the Void War months ago wherein the Voidians were stopped by orders of the League... Well, you get the idea. Theory suggests that the war months ago was just a strategy to make us think that "all that"... was all they could do. It turns out that we got a little too optimistic." Ezreal records himself on an audio log.

"The voidborn invasion was unforgiving and sudden. It seems that their armies have already been in Valoran even before the time of the Void War. We were foolish to think that Malzahar was the one who invited them and failed to realize that Aatrox wouldn't have aided Malzahar for no valid reason. After all, he seeks War and Chaos but would not ally himself with anyone... of Malzahar's cause. Unless someone beckons him to do so." Ezreal covers his mouth as he recalls the first moments of the invasion.

"It started with the death of Renekton. Next, the massacre of the higher-ups of the Institute of War. Then Voidborn from all over Runeterra appeared and attacked key points and cities (A very coordinated attack if you ask me). However, the invasion became official as a gigantic portal opened in the Summoners' Rift. From it, entered a familiar sight, only greater in size, Cho'Gath... It was such a terrifying view. The League was only able to materialize him during matches yet he was already formidable. I should know... Yheek! I still have the shivers from the thought. On top of that... Or atop that... Whatever... There were two people on top of Cho'Gath's head. A man and a woman. The man began to speak... Oh yeah, I almost forgot... This was broadcasted all over Runeterra via the Nexus shards, and no, we don't have the technology to use such a method... Yet." Ezreal gets lost in thought.

"Where was I? Oh... The man said, with a clear voice unlike that of Malzahar and Kassadin: *Ezreal coughs to mimic his voice* 'The League has served its purpose. It is no more. You, its Champions, I offer you a choice... To join us or die.' Something like that." Ezreal pauses.

"Factions rose up against each other, for the void, against the void, for their own personal reasons. I don't know who to trust anymore." Ezreal is clearly drained from the thought of it all.

"A lot of champions are nowhere to be found. Lux is still in a coma with Garen guarding her, King Jarvan III is busy organizing the protection of Demacia, Jarvan IV is missing, Xin Zhao is acting Commander of the Dauntless Vanguard. With Malzahar and Kog'Maw leading the Void there, I don't know how they are faring.

The Freljord is busy defending their lands. I haven't heard from them at all. But Ashe and Sejuani are great warriors with trustworthy people surrounding them, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Lissandra... I don't really know. Though, I heard that Aatrox and Brand are leading the Void there.

Ionia has their share of troubles with Zed allying with Nocturne leading their own forces.

Noxus and Zaun have been kept busy under the direction of Swain and the D brothers wombo. However... A little bird told me that Katarina and Talon have not been seen in the battles. The Woman I mentioned before leads the army there.

Piltover and Bandle City are in high alert. I wouldn't worry about that however. After all, Their technological advances are topnotch. The problem there is that Kassadin is leading the Charge.

Much isn't known about the Shadow Isles and the Kalamanda Jungles but Khazix and Fiddlesticks were sighted there." Ezreal takes a deep breath.

"Why do I know all this? Well... Because someone had to take the fight to them. Of course I could never be able to do it alone, so I took it upon myself to gather as much help as I can... And here is the bunch who have offered me aid: Rammus, Ryze, Zilean, and Malphite. Our goal is to penetrate towards the Ruins of Shurima, wherein Azir is fighting off the void that ar led by that Voidian Overlord and ChoGath. Ryze approached me a few days after the invasion and told me to seek Azir because he said this invasion is bigger than we thought and the only way to defeat the Void Overlord is by joining forces with Azir. I agree." Ezreal finishes his recording as the sun finally rises... Showing piles of Void corpses lying around their camp.

*Near the camp, Ryze, the rogue mage meditates.*

"Hmmmmm. Haaaaaaaah." Ryze slows his breathing.

"Are you certain this Azir fellow is to be trusted?" Zilean says as he hovers behind Ryze.

"Hmmmmm. Haaaaaaaah." Ryze does not respond.

"I already know about your plan as to why you invited me in your quest. But do you think he will agree to this?" Zilean asks with concern.

"He must... Or else all will be lost." Ryze answers.


	4. Chapter 3: Rite of the Arcane Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This chapter will be the start of a new arc. Please enjoy reading. 

* * *

"Last time, I was down on my knees. Now here you are, kneeling before me. Are you really that desperate, Azir?" Xerath said in his compact form at the center of an enormous hall, electricity violently surging all around. In front of him is Azir on his knees.

"Yes. It is a time when we need to put our differences aside... Brother." Azir continues to bow down before the being.

*Nasus quietly watches the scene, staff in hand, ready for anything.*

Then thoughts surged inside his head... Thoughts of the past... Thoughts of how things were... Before... Before He became the Curator of The Sands.

*One Millenia ago...*

*There once were brothers who lived in Shurima, a land of Magic, rich with vegetation and creatures from all corners of Valoran... A land of life, unlike the Shurima of today. They were both disciples of a young and powerful sorceress, named Ayxeerah. The sorceress was renowned throughout Shurima and Icathia as the Lifebringer, who wields the magic to bring life to inanimate objects. Ayxeerah was loved by the people but nobody loved her more than the brothers, Azir and Ezel, both prodigies of magic.*

"IDIOOOOOTS! How many times have I told you NOT TO BE LATE FOR OUR SESSIONS? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE LATE! *Probably why I never got myself a boyfriend...* GO MEDITATE IN THE THORNWARD THIS INSTANT! GO DIE for all I care. AND DON'T RETURN UNLESS I SAY SO! YOU HEAR ME?" Ayxeerah shouts with rage while waving a stick made of branches.

"Y-yes maam!" Azir and Ezel answer in unison and rush away.

"They've grown a lot, Master." Guhra, Half-Griffin-Half-Woman and loyal familiar to Ayxeerah, compliments her pupils.

"They're still kids, Guhra. I still have a lot of work to do. What news do you have of me?"  
Ayxeerah asks as she conjures up a seat made of roots from the ground.

"It's as you feared, Master. Icathia is summoning creatures from the Outside." Guhra answered.

"I see... Guhra?" Ayxeerah smiles. This makes Guhra flinch.

"M-master?" Guhra becomes nervous as the air around her master is filled with a mischievous aura.

"I think it's time to pay Icathia a friendly visit." Ayxeerah says in a playful manner.

*Deep within the Thornward, Azir and Ezel are meditating. They face each other, each at the center of two large overlapping circles in a clearing.*

"Ezel... Hey Ezel..." Azir calls his brother in a whispering voice.

"..." Ezel remains silent.

"Ezeeeeel! Ezel! Eeeezeeeeeeeel! Ez-"

'WHAT?" Ezel interrupts his annoying brother.

"Let's spar!" Azir challenges the still meditating Ezel.

"You know you can't beat me. Why do you even try?" Ezel replies without breaking meditation.

"You can't be sure of that. Who knows? maybe this time..." Azir continues to nudge Ezel.

*10 minutes later...*

"That makes 14 to None. Now can you please let me meditate?" Ezel says to his now exhausted brother.

"Damn! You've gotten stronger again. I really thought I caught up to you." Azir breathes heavily.

"You better get back to meditating befo-" Ezel is interrupted by a strong gust of wind.

*Chills went down the spines of the young boys as if they saw their worst nightmare.*

"Ma-master!" The kids say in unison as Ayxeerah and Guhra approach them.

"I see you have been making the most of yout time... DOING THINGS I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO DO! Listen here, brats! If you want to keep being my disciples, you are not to meddle with magic unless I say so! I didn't teach you magic to fight each other!" The sorceress once again gives the boys a sermon.

"But! Azir challenged me. It was the only way to shut him up." Ezel reasons out.

"So you think that's the only way? Violence? Do you remember what the two of you told me, the day you lost your parents? The day you begged me to take you in as disciples?" Ayxeerah says angrily.

*Images flash inside the minds of the young boys, reminding them of the past they've been dying to forget.*

"I said I don't want to be weak." The Steadfast Ezel proclaims with tears trying to stream from his eyes.

"And I said I don't want to lose anyone anymore." The Headstrong Azir shakingly declares.

*The brothers were shaking, trying to hold back their tears.*

*Ayxeerah cried and hugged them both.*

"The weak destroy and the strong protect. In life, you will surely lose people, that's why you need to make the most of your time with the people dearest to you. Life is short, don't waste it and don't make it shorter. Okay?" Ayxeerah held the boys tighter with tears overflowing.

*...Nobody loved her more than the brothers, Azir and Ezel... And She loved them both more than anyone.*

*7 years passed by and the boys grew into men well-trained in the art of magic. However, dark clouds were looming over the land of Shurima.*

*Guhra landed on the porch of Ayxeerah's abode.*

"Master, I have bad news. It's Icathia, it's under attack." Guhra breathes heavily as she informs Ayxeerah.

" What? By who?" Ayxeerah asked.

"Not who... What. I've never seen creatures the likes of them before. The aura they give off are not of this world." Guhra explains.

"No. Could they have... Guhra! Did you see a portal? Or a rift?" Ayxeerah tries to get as much information as she can to analyze the situation.

"I'm afraid I haven't. The mages and knights are battling against them within the walls. I don't think they can hold out for long." Guhra adds.

"Then it is as I fear. Those creatures are from the Outside. Those idiots apparently did not learn their lesson at all." Ayxeerah angrily says.

"Your orders?" Guhra awaits her master's commands.

"I need to go. Inform the Council and catch up as soon as possible." Ayxeerah orders her familiar.

"What about Azir and Ezel?" Guhra asks.

"Do not involve them in this! They are not ready." Ayxeerah states her point. "Go!"

*They both go separate ways. The fall of Shurima is imminent and the rise of two great powers is at hand.*

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hi guys! Well, yeah. You guessed it. This storyline talks about the Shuriman-Icathian Destruction Age. Nothing fancy, or maybe... Well, please do read on.


	5. Chapter 4: Rite of the Arcane Part 2

*Within the gates of Icathia was once a kingdom of nobles under the protection of two major guilds: The stalwart guardians called the Gerthwol Knights who are elites in the field of martial arts and weaponry; and the academy of sorcery called the Halvir Institute, composed of Mages that explored the boundless limits of Magic.*

*However, no martial training or magic training could prepare them for what was to come.*

"Aaaaaah! Save meeee!" A Gerthwol Knight screams in terror after seeing his whole squad either eaten or mutilated by creatures more terrifying than anything anyone could comprehend. The creatures are savage but they captured keypoints too quickly as if they are being ordered.

* A man wielding a huge halberd slices creatures from left to right. His name is Jorn, one of the High Elite Commanders of the Gerthwol Knights. He is on his way to the inner Citadel due to a distress call from the Academy. He cleaved through the masses of Creatures until someone struck down a few creatures near him with magic.*

"Jorn!" The mage called the knight.

"Ayxeerah! You are not welcome here!" Jorn warmly welcomes the mage.

"As are they. Still they are here. Now tell me why I should fear you?" Ayxeerah points to the creatures rampaging in the streets.

"Do not test me, woman. Unless you want my blade through your frail body!" Jorn threats Ayxeerah.

"Feh. I am here to have a chat with Phalas. I advise you not to stand in my way. Unless you wish your own blade to strike you down." Ayxeerah retaliates with a threat of her own.

*Jorn is speechless because he knows Ayxeerah is capable of it.*

*Meanwhile inside the Citadel Council Room...*

"I did not want this..." Phalas, the headmaster of the Halvir Institute grieves at the sight of the city in turmoil.

"Oh, but you did. I have word the king is already dead and your brothers and sisters are dead as well. You are now the only one fit to take the throne." A female's voice comes from behind him.

"Not like this... Not like this... You tricked me into this! You vile woman! I shouldn't have trusted you!" Phalas shouts at the woman in the shadows.

"I have given you what you asked for. What you do with your... Kingdom... Is up to you." The woman vanishes like thin air.

"No! Wait!" Phalas shouts at nothing as he falls down on his knees.

*The door opens and two guests arrive."

"Phalas! What happened here?" Ayxeerah screams at Phalas who is now on his knees. She approaches him... Lifeless.

"Poison..." Ayxeerah says.

"Hey. Look at this!" Jorn picks up a black rose on the floor where the woman was moments earlier.

"That's..." Ayxeerah is in shock as she sees the rose.

*Seconds later, a horde of creatures like those from outside stormed in the room.*

*Meanwhile in Shurima, Guhra has explained the situation to the high mages of the kingdom... However...*

"We do not have the jurisdiction to enter their land and fight their war! Do you not remember the losses we suffered because of the war they waged on us 12 years ago? This must be punishment from the Gods. I vote to leave them be." A high mage says from the bleachers.

"But there are innocent people there! They cannot win this war!" Guhra tries her best to convince them.

"We lost innocent people as well 12 years ago! Let them experience our pain!" Another high mage shared his view.

"Master Ayxeerah has already headed her way there!" Guhra is irritated at the response of the council.

*What she said caused the council to whisper to each other. When the noise cleared down, what was said next sealed the fate of Icathia... And that of Shurima.*

"As foolish as ever, that child. She seeks to aid those who took the lives of the parents of her disciples. It is beyond stupidity and I do not wish others to fall alongside her. Guhra! I know you are loyal to your master but her hotbloodedness will only bring disaster to the people around her." The high councelor expounds.

*Guhra glances at the faces of the council and sees that nobody chooses to move. This sight boils her blood as she silently walks away.*

*Thornward, a forestland near Shurima, home to many creatures and a labyrinth filled with great magic is also the training grounds of two sibling prodigies under the direction of Ayxeerah the Lifebringer. There, the two brothers seek to perfect their magic.*

*A beam of blue light pierces the trunk of a tree. The source of the magic was Azir as he tries to hit the agile Ezel.*

"Stop moving so much and let me hit you!" Azir shouts.

"If you hit me, I'm dead. Your usage of magic is too dangerous." Ezel says as he moves too fast and lunges forward, whip in hand and dodges each beam from Azir.

"Fine then! Taaaaake thiiiiis!" Azir leaps above and charges a ball of energy and throws it to the ground where Ezel is heading.

*The ball explodes on contact creating a huge flash of light. Moments later, Ezel emerges.*

"Still flashy as ever." Ezel says as he lashes his whip and throws Azir to the ground while lifting himself up. While mid-air, a device on his left hand conjures a bow of yellow light and he charges it with magic. Moments later, he releases a barrage of light towards Azir which dissipates on impact.


	6. Chapter 5: Rite of the Arcane Part 3

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Azir runs around in circles after getting hit by Ezel's barrage.

"That was 149-0. Maybe you should give up being a mage." Ezel mocks his brother who is now lying on the floor.

"You cheater. You use weapons!" Azir shouts as he tries to catch his breath.

"Well if I didn't, you'd be burnt to crisp by now." Ezel says while leaning on a branch of a tall mossy tree.

"True... I wonder where master is right now." Azir says as he rolls himself on the ground.

"She needs your help." Guhra lands beside Azir.

"GUHRA!" Azir leaps out of surprise.

"What do you mean? Is she in trouble?" Ezel asks as he leaps to the ground.

"She said not to involve you two but I think this situation is more than she can handle by herself." Guhra explains.

"Then what about the council?" Azir asks.

"I'm afraid they are not interested in helping. Are you willing to risk your lives? This is not a practice match, you could seriously die from this." Guhra asks the brothers.

"For her?" Ezel says and looks at his brother.

"Anything." Azir and Ezel say in unison.

" Good. Prepare yourselves." Guhra says.

*Guhra conjures the energies around her enlarging her form and amassing a huge amount of strength.*

"Hop on. We need to make haste." Guhra says as the brothers climb on her shoulders.  
"Hold tight."

*Guhra lifts off and flies rapidly towards Icathia.*

Inside the halls of the Shuriman Council...

*The high councelor collapses then a black rose falls from his robe.*

"Wh-why? I did what you told me to do!" Pleaaase! Save meeee! Anyone! Saaaave meee!" The old man screams but nobody hears him.

*A woman in a black cloak exits Shurima through the Main Gate.*

*Meanwhile in the Icathian Citadel, Ayxeerah and Jorn battle the creatures from inside the Council Room They are being overwhelmed by the multitude of the Creatures as the walls start to crumble.*

"They are too many but you seem to be holding your ground, heathen." Jorn compliments the LifeBringer as he himself slashes down creatures with his brute strength and unmatchable skill.

"I am not worried about their number nor their strength. They are keeping us here for a reason. I am worried about what whoever's in charge is planning." Ayxeerah says as she weaves her magic against her foes.

"Right you are. But I don't think we can cleave our way out this path." Jorn says.

"Buy me time, I'll prepare a spell." Ayxeerah asks for Jorn's aid as she conjured stone golems by her side to protect her.

"Heh, what's this? The all-powerful LifeBringer is asking for my help?" Jorn says as he jumps back to cover Ayxeerah.

*Near the walls of Icathia...*

"Master Ayxeerah is in there." Guhra says as they fly towards the walls.

"I hope she's safe." Azir says.

"Do not worry, Master is -" Guhra is tackled by a gigantic creature and is thrown devastatingly to the ground but Guhra suffered the brunt of the impact. The brothers were thrown in a distance but recovered quickly.

"Guhra!" Azir shouts.

"Azir! I'm gonna need your help on this one." Ezel says as the creature uses its wide spiky head to crumble the walls in front of him.

"Hang on Guhra, we'll be back." Azir says to the direly bleeding familiar.

"You'll pay for this." Azir says as he gathers energy around him.

"Brother..." Ezel can sense Azir's rise of power. A power that outmatches his own even without his weapons' limiting functions.

"Raaaaaaaah!" Azir charges towards the beast and unleashes bursts of blue lightning.

*Ezel notices the beast flinching. Magic is effective.*

"Azir, keep going. I'm gonna do something." Ezel says as he charges straight towards the beast.

"Raaaah!" Azir keeps throwing magic towards the beast.

*hgaaaaaaaaaaaah!* The beast screams in pain as the violent bolts blast random areas on it's body.

"Everything has a weak spot. Where is yours?" Ezel moves swiftly around the beast's body while looking for an opening.

*hcaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!* The beast screams and charges forward using it's head to take the brunt of Azir's attack and then turns its body for a tail whip against Azir.

"Oh no you don't!" Ezel uses his whip to hold fast on the beast's head and charges his bow with enough energy and the right amount of sharpness to cut off the beast's tail.

*Huuuuuuuuuurhhh* The beast wails from the pain and there, Ezel finds the opening: the section where the tail was cut off from reveals enough for their joint attack.

"Brother, there." Ezel says as he positions himself beside Azir.

"Payback!" Azir shouts as he musters a huge amount of energy.

"BURN!" Ezel shouts as he removes his limiters and focuses his energy.

*The brothers join their magic and unleashes a beam more powerful than anything they ever imagined.* it pierced through the beast and went straight through it's body and then it's head. The beast was defeated.*

*Huff* *Huff* The brothers catch their breaths after unleashing such power.

"Guhra..." Azir runs to Guhra's side but she is already on death's door. "Guhraa!"

*Ezel catches up to Azir.*

"That... Was amazing. That... Last... Attack. *cough*" Guhra praises the brothers while coughing blood.

"Guhra, let me heal you." Ezel says to the heavily mauled familiar.

"No... Save your... strength *Cough*. Master..." Guhra says as she points them to the direction of the Citadel where the Council is located.


	7. Chapter 6: Rite of the Arcane Part 4

*In the Citadel where Ayxeerah and Jorn battle the creatures, Ayxeerah is almost done with her preparations.*

"Are you not done yet? I'll probably finish them all off myself." Jorn says as he continues to strike down any approaching creature.

"Just a little bit more." Ayxeerah says.

"You are taking too long. I'm gonna press forward." Jorn says as he pushes forward.

"Jorn! Stop!" Ayxeerah shouts as she senses a dark energy.

"Why would I-" Jorn is interrupted as a shackle pierces his shoulder.

"Jorn!" Ayxeerah shouts as she sees the sight before her.

*A large monster around five times the size of man with glowing eyes, sharp claws and a large jaw, appears behind the immobilized Jorn and devours him.*

"It seems the rumors were true after all." A woman appears from beside the monster revealing herself to be LeBlanc, a young mage from the Black Rose.

"You... Your magic." Ayxeerah says.

"Oh? So you CAN sense it even if I've done my best to conceal it. You have exceeded my expectations, mage. However. I am afraid your story will not be told. This Kingdom has already fallen, the empire is next." LeBlanc says .

"What do you seek to accomplish? Your kind has perished long ago. What is it that you wish to gain?" Ayxeerah asked LeBlanc who was now stroking the head of the creature that ate Jorn.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. So many questions. However, you are not worthy of knowing the answers. Your stalling has gone on long enough." LeBlanc said as she dashes towards Ayxeerah.

"Elim tarah Shalsik!" Ayxeerah casts her spell that froze the creatures as well as LeBlanc in place.

*Ayxeerah approaches the immobilized LeBlanc*

"You have no place in this world. Disappear." Ayxeerah commands stone spears from the ground to pierce through LeBlanc. "It's over."

*Pierce*

"Very well done..." A voice from behind Ayxeerah says as a dagger pierces through the LifeBringer's heart. "I know that spell very well. After all... I was the one who created it." LeBlanc whispered into Ayxeerah's ear.

"Ghuh" Ayxeerah stumbles forward as the LeBlanc that was pierced by stone vanished.

"You were planning to stop time for selected targets that's why you took a lot of time in preparation. That was your flaw." LeBlanc says as she drags Ayxeerah near the window.

*The LifeBringer, with her own life being taken away from her, sees the brothers Azir and Ezel running towards the citadel from the window. She prays that LeBlanc leaves them alone.*

"Do not worry. They will play a huge role in our plan. I will not harm them." LeBlanc says. "Goodbye LifeBringer." She throws Ayxeerah through the window.

"Master!" Azir screams as he saw Ayxeerah falling.

*Ezel quickly rushes at blinding speed and successfully catches her.*

"Ohoh. Interesting." LeBlanc says as she saw the feat. "Cho'Gath! Our job here is done."

*LeBlanc and Cho'Gath enter a rift and disappear.*

"Master!" Ezel shouts. Azir catches up to his brother.

*Ayxeerah looks at her disciples.*

"You're late. Didn't I tell you not to be late? But I'm glad you came." Ayxeerah said.

"Master, let me-" Ezel wanted to heal his master but he suddenly senses it. She can no longer be saved.

"Brother? What are you doing? Heal her now!" Azir cries.

*Ezel holds back his tears.*

"Azir... There's no magic that can save me from this. But you... Save the people and avoid the Black Rose. Promise me to never fight against the Black Rose." Ayxeerah says to the brothers.

"Masteeer..." Azir breaks down in tears.

"I'm proud of you two. I sensed your magic from where I was. I could never ask for better students... *Cough*." Ayxeerah commended the two.

"Thank you master... For everything." Ezel says while still holding back his tears.

"Watch over... *Gasp* your brother for me. Ayxeerah tells Ezel. "Azir... It's not... befitting *Gasp* for a man to be wallowed up... in tears." She tells the younger brother.

"I love you both." Ayxeerah smiles and thus was the death of the LifeBringer.

*Guh* *Ghaaaaaaaaaaa!*  
*Ezel could no longer hold back the tears as both of them screamed their hearts out.*

*The creatures that remain swarm around them, from all races and sizes. However, the death of their master awakened them to power.*

*The brothers successfully cleared out Icathia of the creatures but what was left was ruin. The Kingdom of Icathia... has fallen. This, however, gave rise to the two most powerful mages of the era, Azir of Blue Lightning and Ezel of Yellow Blaze*


	8. Chapter 7: Rite of the Arcane Part 5

*Years passed by and Icathia was home to the survivors and creatures that oozed out from the remaining rifts.

*Shurima was then peaceful... but not for long.*

*Azir, who was then the High Magus in the Shuriman empire, held a grudge on the council because of their master's death. With access to all of the archives in the empire, he sought stronger magic. He stumbled upon a huge scroll in the library their late master frequented, that dealt with Thorn Magic, a type of magic that increases in power the more the user sacrifices. He needed this power to overthrow the council. So he studied it and divulged into the deepest darkest secrets of the dangerous magic available to him.*

*This opened a path for him to devise a plan to take revenge on the council of Shurima who stood by and let his master die years ago. However, this also caused him to destroy all that was left of his sanity*

*Ezel, who was then the Emperor, discovered this ploy and sought to stop his own brother with his own magic.*

*Knowing he was nowhere near as powerful as his brother, especially now that Azir has reached the epitome of magic, he summoned his familiars to aid him in battle. Those familiars included the brothers, Nasus and Renekton. He swore to save as much people as he could in Shurima including his wife and son, from the threat that is Azir. *

*In time, Azir was able to use his magic to twist the minds of some of the familiars and either use them for battle or sacrifice them for more power.*

*Renekton was one of the familiars twisted by Azir. This resulted in a heated battle between the Keeper and the Butcher of the Sands.*

*At the same time, Ezel engaged Azir in a battle of magic and martial prowess, removing his limiters and gave his all in putting down Azir. However, Azir's power seemed to be bottomless that Ezel was backed into a corner.*

*Nasus who was also conflicted in his own battle was struggling to face the first creature he saw when he was conjured. The creature he sparred for many years, fought many battles with, and knew as a brother as far as he could remember. He couldn't believe that was the same creature who was towering over him with a brutal killing intent as the Dominus. However, seeing that he must protect his master, he mustered his strength and called in the energies of the departed, assuming the form of his avatar: The Fury of The Sands.

*The exchanges were intense as blood splattered all over the sand around them but in the end, Nasus came up on top. Renekton, unable to move, begged his brother to kill him for he could not fight the rage that kept on welling up inside him. He spoke of visions of the future... Of the destruction he will bring upon the world with his blood. However, Nasus chose to spare him.*

"Stay there, brother. I must help our Master." Nasus said before he rushed away.

*Renekton kept on calling to his brother, begging and begging but the Keeper did not turn around.*

*Ezel who was barely keeping up with his brother, noticed that the more Azir used his magic, parts of his body was glowing with blue light as if pure energy was bursting out of him.*

"Brother! Please stop this! That magic is destroying you." Ezel said as he was barely dodging Azir's blasts.

"Tell me where you hid the Elders and then I will stop! After killing them, that is." Azir continued to fire barrages of magic bolts towards Ezel while speaking.

"No brother! This isn't you! You are being corrupted by that magic." Ezel tried to reason with his brother.

"I don't care! The elders need to die! I will not allow even a speck of them to remain on this world!" Azir's veins began to show, glowing.

*One of the blasts hits Ezel's hand as he was trying to fire a blast of his own. As he was hit, the magic he gathered in his hand exploded and harmed him heavily. He rolled to a nearby wall for cover. *The wound wasn't fatal but he could feel his magic being sapped away by the hit.*

"Master Ayxeerah wouldn't want to see you like this! STOP THIS NOW!" Ezel went out of his cover and left it all up to faith that his brother would not attack him.

"Master..." Azir calmed down. "...IS DEAD!" He charged up a blast of energy and set it out towards Ezel.

*Ezel had no hope of dodging the blast. Getting hit by that blast would kill him. His life, his moments with Azir and Ayxeerah flashed before his eyes. Memories of days past... the hardships... the happy... the sad... love...*

"Master... I'm sorry!" Ezel cried as the gigantic blast was about to hit him.

"MASTER!"

*A flash of light enveloped the area which was followed by a sandstream*

*Ezel was alive. In front of him was a towering figure. There in front of him, was Nasus, at his final moments, protecting the master he respected and loved with his life.*

*NASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!*

*Ezel could not bear the loss of a friend that he fell to his knees and wept silently.*

"Stand down brother! Tell me where the elders are and everything will be over!" Azir said as he approached the disheartened emperor.

"...Sun..." Ezel muttered.

"What?" Azir stopped in his tracks.

"Kill him!" Voices kept on echoing within Azir's head.

"Shu...rima..." Ezel muttered once again.

"Kill him! KILL HIM NOW!" Voices continued to reverberate inside Azir's head.

"Ezeeeeeel! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Azir begins to gather energy in his hands.

"I... Invoke the Rite of the Shuriman Sun." Ezel cast a spell. A spell that would save Shurima from complete annhialation. But at what cost?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
**  
Hi guys! I really hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction. The finale for this arc will be the next chapter.


End file.
